1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns the testing of piezo-electric transducers.
2. Description of Related Art
One application involving the use of piezo-electric transducers is in generating or detecting acoustic signals under water. In order to test such transducers it is necessary to simulate the normal acoustic impedance presented to them in the medium in which they are intended to operate. This presents problems when the operating medium is a fluid such as water.